At The Stroke Of Midnight
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Drake has to contemplate some things before he's going to sleep. Slight DrakeJosh. [slash]


_**Title:**At The Stroke Of Midnight**  
Author: **Me, of course,_ FrozenCellophane_ aka _urania-chan  
_**Pairing:** Drake/Josh (brotherly love or not, you can choose, kind of :D It's slashy, so don't read it, don't like it!)  
**Summary:** Drake has to contemplate some things before he's going to sleep.  
**Word Count:** 1033 words  
**Disclaimer:** If I had one wish... - No, I don't own anything (except for my imagination :D)  
**Rating:** Totally G/PG-ish._

* * *

The time Drake likes most during the day, is the moment before he falls asleep. 

The moment when the light's already turned off and the room is pitch black, except for the spot next to the window which is illuminated by the street lamp only a few feet away, and the slot under the door where the light from the hall can be seen (it's burning all night due to times before Walter and Audrey married when Megan was afraid of darkness and couldn't stand the gloomy house). And it's in this darkness where Drake loves lying in his bed and simply contemplating things.

Sometimes he thinks about a new text for a song and tries to find words that fit the melody (he almost always composes the melody first). But he never writes them down, even if they're really good, so the most next mornings he has forgotten them completely anyway. Still he likes just thinking about them.

Sometimes Drake thinks about girls he dated, every time coming to the same conclusion, it wouldn't have worked out, whatever the reason, maybe they weren't good enough or maybe he wasn't good enough (that's something he only admits at times like that, when there's absolutely no chance somebody will catch this train of thought, after all he's **Drake**, no place for self-doubts). But no matter how often he tries to find the real reason, he can never quite figure it out, it's like an unknown mysterious piece of his relationship-puzzle, that never fits, and always breaks it up. Okay, and perhaps it **may** be his fault, it may be that he likes all these girls at first (they're cute and hot, how can someone possibly **not **like them?), but after a few moments or hours or days he realizes that he's bored of them and that's about the time he dumps them.

Sometimes Drake thinks about the past. He doesn't really know whether he likes thinking about it or not, because most of the time he becomes nostalgic and remembers his dad, his and Megan's **real** dad. He often thinks maybe he'd prefer going back to that time, the time when his dad was still there for him and when Megan really was an angel and no hypocritical beast. But he can't go back in time and perhaps it's better this way, 'cause every next morning Drake scolds himself for having these thoughts, every next morning they seem ridiculous.

Sometimes he thinks about his future, but that always ends up imagining what his life as a rock star would be like. Usually he dreams of fame, money and how fantastic it'd be if he could make his dream come true.

Sometimes, as crazy as it sounds, Drake even thinks about school. Well, maybe "thinking" isn't the right word here. Sometimes thoughts of school seep to his mind and he instantly tries to get rid of them. He's successful in least cases. So he's forced to waste his precious favorite time with mathematics and English assignments. He really hates it.

But tonight is different.

Tonight Drake doesn't think about music or girls or the past or the future or school.

Tonight Drake thinks about Josh.

Tonight Drake **chose **to think about Josh.

And he has much to think about, because until now he pushed all these thoughts to the back of his mind.

He thinks about the time he and Josh first met, and how he totally didn't want to share his room with him, and how he can't imagine living here alone, without him, ever again.

He thinks off all the times Josh and he were in trouble (mostly thanks to Drake) and how they somehow managed to deal with it every time (mostly thanks to Josh). Drake can't imaging doing something like that without Josh and is so very thankful to have him.

Drake remembers all the things Josh did for him.

Josh managed to get him a performance on TRL. Josh managed to teach him algebra so he got a C-. Josh managed to get him out of this surgery once with a weird excuse. Josh did so much more than just such simple tasks. Drake feels a little like Josh is managing his whole life right now and has to smirk at this image.

The Drake thinks of all the hugs Josh gave him until now, how disgusted he was at first and how protected he feels now.

His thoughts keep spinning on and on, and as the minutes tick by Drake realizes something.

Maybe it should shock him, upset him, disgust him. It doesn't. Not in the least. It makes him a little fuzzy and lightheaded, that's all.

Half asleep Drake smiles to himself. Perhaps he knew all along, deep down he knew all along.

He wonders a little why he didn't realize it earlier, but then sees it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is this funny feeling in his stomach and that he likes it.

Almost drifted off to sleep, Drake thinks it'd be better to write it down, like a memo to himself, because this one thought is something he never ever wants to forget.

He fumbles around until he finds a paper and a pen, he doesn't bother with the light, he's sure he could write that sentence down if he were blind and both his arms were cut off.

After he's finished he tucks the little note away under his pillow, just in case he really should forget.

Then Drake finally falls asleep, a pleased expression on his face.

When Drake wakes up that morning he's still feeling lightheaded, almost drunk, but can't identify the reason for it. It confuses him slightly but only he sees the crumpled paper sticking out from under his pillow. He grabs it, but doesn't read it. He doesn't have to, he knows its text.

Feeling what he has to do he sits down next to Josh's bed with the folded memo in his hand.

Once again Drake smiles to himself and the whispers softly, so softly it's barely audible,

"You love him."

_**The end**_

* * *

_So, and can you know please leave a review! bats her lashes Please??_


End file.
